When Lightning Strikes
by accioDHandTVD
Summary: AU-Sophie and Sian were never outed at the wedding but broke up a week or so after.  The story is set ten years after with them finding each other again, both with very different and very separate lives.
1. Broken Kiss

Sooo my first S/S fic! this came to me while reading all the amazing work on the S/S livejournal community.

What can I say I love the show _because _of this couple so naturally I had to pitch in :p

**DISCLAIMER **I do not own Coronation Street characters or plots

When lightning Strikes is going to be out in episodes every friday or wednesday (days corrie isn't on) hopefully. I'll transition between present and a few flashbacks. Note- it may be confusing but I choose to begin in the middle; so this is part of the ten years later and you will be seeing this scene again later on. the summary:

AU-Sophie and Sian were never outed at the wedding but broke up a week or so after for reasons coming out soon. The story is set ten years after this with them finding each other again, both with very different and very separate lives. They need to learn that the lighting only strikes once in one's life and to not let that burn out if you get a second chance...

* * *

Sophie hadn't realized until now how much she needed this. There were always images of 'what could have been' playing on her thoughts, distant in her mind. She had always wondered. Recently she thought, dreamt, and subconsciously imagined this exact scenario save the feelings were even more intense than she could dream up. Sophie's breaths were coming short and uneven, Sian's even shorter. The urgency behind Sian's lips was like nothing Sophie had encountered before. Sian's hands felt every part of Sophie but made their way back to Sophie's hair and to cup Sophie's face several times. Sian was pulling Sophie so hard against her that it was as if she was trying to melt them together. With the heat they were generating she could believably do just so. Sophie's mind was an utter blank. She could think of nothing other than Sian and Sian's lips, and Sian's beautiful hair, her beautiful face. Everything was much... fuller than from when they had last done anything like _this_. Sophie didn't even realize Sian had maneuvered them in to Sophie's room until her comforter was under her and she was on her back. Sian straddled Sophie causing her to arch. The new angle seemed to drive Sian into even more of a frenzy for she quickly moved to 1.) remove offending articles of clothing and 2.) move the kisses south to her neck and chest line. Sophie took the chance to suck in a deep breath. She let out a slight whimper at Sian's lips leaving hers.

It could have been the fresh breath of air or it could be that Sian's mouth on hers couldn't distract her thoughts anymore but suddenly it hit Sophie. A brick wall of resolve. She opened her eyes as Sian briefly stopped to take her tank top off. Sophie's breath caught –again and Sian pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled a brilliant accomplished smile before leaning to kiss Sophie softer.

Sian, by then, had probably believed she had conquered Sophie's restraint and had no need for urgency. With the kiss and with Sian's hands on her thighs now, Sophie had almost forgotten her resolution but when Sian's fingers, locked on Sophie's thighs, began to pull at Sophie's skirt, she was reminded. She, amazingly, pulled back from the kiss her head burrowing in her pillows. Sian leaned in and Sophie put a hand on her chest. She removed it quickly after, seeing as how her hand on Sian's bra wasn't helping her control. Sian waited, fear burning through her eyes.

"Stop." Sophie whispered. It was a surprise to her when she found her voice as much as it was to Sian who was shell shocked.

"Please get off" Sian's eyes widened. She was horrified that she had missed her chance.

"Sian. Please."

She stared at Sophie. She stared at the love of her life willing her to hear the words she couldn't cough up.

Sophie moved from under Sian, off of the bed. She picked up the tank top that Sian had flung and gave it to her. Sian had moved to the foot of the bed, staring at Sophie, and ran her hands through her hair to fix what probably looked a right mess and found her voice,

"Why Soph?"

"You know why."

"But you just said-"

"I know what I said Sian. I shouldn't have said it. I know"

Sian stood up in front of Sophie. She took the tank top and pulled it over her head.

"Sophie why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?"

"Like I've done something really terrible to ya"

"You've ruined it. We were friends…. That's 'were' as in not anymore... There is no you and me; we're not friends and we're nothing else either! "

That stung worst than anything she could have said. Spitting the words Sian had once told her in cold heartedness back at her.

Sophie didn't even know why she said it. She didn't know she had held on to that for so long. She had no control over it, the want to reject and hurt Sian just as much as she had done to her when the roles were reversed. She wished she could take it back when Sian's eyes filled with tears. Sophie felt like a cow inflicting the same pain on _anyone_ that she had felt in those days without Sian. She remembered how that had felt. She remembered thinking she would only ever (properly) love Sian and no one else. It was at that moment somewhere in the back of her head that she heard a tiny albeit noticeable voice saying if Sian had kissed her right then she wouldn't have the strength to put her off again.

Sian gave up. With those words there was no argument she could make to keep them together tonight. When the tears came she bolted past Sophie, past her jacket, through the door, and down the stairs.

R/R


	2. The Break Up

Next part as promised. Some of you caught this but for those who didnt: I meant I'll update each week either Wednesday or **Saturday** -not Friday (days Corrie isn't on)

* * *

Previously...

...at that moment somewhere in the back of her head Sophie heard a tiny albeit noticeable voice saying that if Sian had kissed her right then she wouldn't have the strength to put her off again.

Sian gave up. With those words there was no argument she could make to keep them together tonight. When the tears came she bolted past Sophie, past her jacket, through the door, and down the stairs.

**10 years earlier**

_Sophie and Sian were 'enjoying each other's company' behind the shop. Sophie had been counting in her head and figured she only had about 30 seconds left on break. Sian's fingers had locked themselves in the belt loops of Sophie's jeans and Sophie placed her hands on top of Sian's before she pulled out of the kiss. _

"_Ten seconds left."_

"_Well then we mustn't spend them talkin should we?"_

_Sian gave Sophie her favorite cheeky smirk but Sophie just giggled and pushed off of the brick wall._

"_Will you meet me tonight?" Sian asked_

"_Yea. Where?" _

_Sian bit her lip and thought of all the best secret places. "Erhmm Idunno Soph. You wanna take a bus ride somewhere?"_

_Sophie looked away to roll her eyes_

"_What? We don't have to do that we could-"_

_Before she could name another top secret way of seeing each other she was cut off by Dev coming out back, looking for Sophie no doubt. Sian instantly jumped away, untangling their fingers. She looked at her feet and wiped her mouth as if there was a sign that said 'these lips were on Sophie's' or something. Dev seemed none the wiser though as he said or more demanded, "Inventory Sophie."_

"_Yeah. Could I get just a moment please?"_

"_Hurry it up then." And Dev went back inside._

_Sophie watched the spot at the threshold that Dev had vacated. _

_Sian grabbed Sophie's elbow. "Soph?"_

"_It's not fair Sian. Why is it I have to meet you in some alley for break just so I can touch you without people knowin'? Why can't we go on dates bowling or out to eat and not have to act like I don't want to kiss you. Why can we not be within an inch of each other when people come out of nowhere? If you was with Ryan it would be so simple. You guys was walkin down the street holding hands and his mum could walk in on you two snoggin. You weren't ashamed of being with him was you?"_

"_I'm not-"_

"_What would you'd have done if Dev walked out 3 minutes ago when you were kissing me and you hadn't of been able to jump away? Would you have denied it?"_

"_Sophie! Where is this comin from?"_

"_Nice answer." Sophie turned to walk in to the shop but Sian caught her arm and turned Sophie to face her._

"_Sophie?"_

"_I'm coming!" Sophie yelled inside, turning to follow what she had said._

_Sian was hot on Sophie's heels not willing to let this fight simmer in Sophie's mind until tonight._

_When they reached the shop counter Dev was putting on a jacket. "I'll be back in ten. Got to go…I've got something. Just do the inventory and I'll be back." He had reached the door when he added, "and she needs to go," pointing at Sian. _

"_Yea," Sophie answered. Dev walked out and Sian spun Sophie around._

"_Sian you need to go."_

"_No I don't. Especially not like this and definitely not when you've got an extra ten minute break."_

"_It's not a break you heard him."_

"…_Sophie what was that? You've got to tell me what's wrong."_

_Sian followed Sophie into the back room who had meant to pick up a can but then bumped into Sian due to her being so close behind her when she had turned around. "-Sian!"_

"_Sophie, tell me what's wrong –please."_

"_Sian I love you-"_

"_I know that. I l-"_

"_No before I was i__n__ love with you I loved you. You were my sister and I would do anything for you. Seeing you getting hurt by Ryan I wanted to do anything I could. Putting you back together when I thought it was right then telling you what he'd done; I did because I'd rather really die than see you hurt. But now I see that's what I'm doing here."_

"_wha-"_

"_Let me finish –please. It was that day-at Roy and Hayley's wedding when it finally hit me. I dunno why I couldn't see it when Ryan caught us. But with Claire almost telling half the town, I saw it. Being with me, it can only hurt you. I'm prepared to tell the entire world and not give a rat's arse about any of the looks, the glares, the words. But I can't force that on you. Living like this is soo unthinkably hard. You say yourself all the time your dad (and probably your mum too) wouldn't let you be like this. I don't want to be the one who's taking your family from you, taking a normal life from you"_

_Tears were threatening Sian. "Will you stop! You don't know what you're talking about! I haven't even __really __had my parents for years. I couldn't think about them less if I tried. It's none of their business telling me who I can be with. I just want to be with you. I love __you__. So just st-"_

"_That's just it Sian maybe you're in love with the __idea __of loving me. What we have will come out eventually so is it really worth it to have to go through all of the prejudice to just find out one day you don't really love me like you think you do."_

"_Have you flamin lost it Sohpie! It's not for you to say how I feel. How many more times!"_

"_Sian, believe it or not I'm only saying this for you!" _

_Sian's lips crashed down on to Sophie, the force of it knocking Sophie back before she caught her footing. The kiss was the most passionate one Sophie had ever received from Sian. When they both pulled out for air Sian rested her forehead on Sophie's, cupping the brunettes face. Sophie raised her hands to cover Sian's._

"_Sophie you don't have to protect me. I know how I feel and I know what I felt in that kiss wasn't friendship." _

_Sophie took a breath knowing that what she was going to say would take a lot of strength, "'I. Dont. __Believe.__ That you will feel this way forever."_

_Sian closed her eyes and Sophie pushed Sian's hands off of her face. _

"_Sian please go."_

_Sian wiped a tear with her sleeve. She grabbed Sophie, kissed the top of her head, walked to the shop door, said, "I'll let you clear your head and go to Southport for a day or two," and walked out._

_With all the yelling they hadn't heard _someone_ enter and leave the shop._

R/R please!.


	3. Sophie

Hey all let me start by saying thanks for the reviews, they keep me writing :) thank you sooo much angelsgirl17 samantha and starrbabyy

readnowrite don't worry they'll be reunited soon enough :p

Quick question: Is anyone a part of the S/S community on livejournal?

But yes, on to today's chapter. Its a short one, I tried to incorporate a tiny life recap for Sophie.

_

* * *

_

_previously...Sophie broke up with Sian in a heated exchange between the two whilst someone unknown listened in. Sophie claimed it was for Sian's own good because she would wake up one day and realize she didn't love Sophie the way she thought..._

(Sophie) 10 years later –

Sophie lounged around her flat in Salford, Eccles to be exact. She had gotten groceries, called her mum and dad to chat, and had no appointments for today. She was dead bored. Her best mate, Carey, was out for the evening with a lad. She could go out herself but she didn't feel like clubbing and she'd seen all the newest movies –or the good ones at least.

Sophie decided to read a novel she had just bought but hadn't had time to read. It was actually somewhat like hers.

She had published her novel, _When Lightning Strikes_, a couple months back now. It wasn't the most successful thing ever but suffice it to say it made quite a bit of best seller lists in the areas it sold in. She didn't really care. She wrote it for people who needed it not for her name to become conversational. She was happy knowing it was on the shelves of people who wanted it.

When she hit page 112 within the hour she put the book down. She needed someone. The flat was quiet. She wasn't asking for much she thought, not a partner or anything but at least a flatmate. Her life had become too scripted. Work, Church, Church work, Carey, Scot, Brooke, family, read, telly, sleep.

Between the counseling and the work she did at the church with the teens she was content but there was still some factor missing. She was only 25 and felt as though she hit a rut. She wasn't seeing anyone to keep her occupied, the book tours had stopped, and her two friends both had progressing lives –Scot even just became the dad of twins!

Sophie felt still in the winds of motion around her. The control factor in a weather study.

She did as she had done every day this week when these thoughts protruded into her mind: she grabbed her jacket and went for a walk.

She sat on the bench a couple blocks from the flat as she had done before. Sophie watched people's lives all around her. People being broken up with over the phone, people pretending they don't know their littering even though the trash can is 4 feet away, people hurrying to or from something, people enjoying the moment.

When had life become so…plain?

Sophie thought to herself maybe it was time to do what she had been avoiding for years. Maybe Sophie's clients and the kids could give Sophie a week off and give her time to return to her home on Coronation Street.

As soon as the thought blasted through her mind, she felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hiya Sophie!"

'Chez! How goes it?"

"Soph, am Flamin' brilliant. Well you remember that advice you gave me a couple weeks ago?"

"Uhm…. Oh! Yes! What of it?"

"I asked her."

Sophie squeals and Chesney chuckles

"Yea. And the best part is she said yes."

Sophie's wide smile probably would have scared someone who walked by her on the street.

"Aww Chezzer that is brilliant."

"Ya can't even imagine. But yea mate am calling because I wanted to personally invite everyone (who told me to just get it done with) to the wedding. So can you make it?"

"You're forgetting an important piece of information there Chez arent'cha?"

"Erhmm wha?"

"When is it Chesney?" Sophie laughs.

"ohhhhh right, it's in two weeks, back home."

"In two weeks! You're meant to plan a wedding in two weeks?"

"Well I asked her 3 weeks ago, we've been planning since then. She wants her gran to be able to see her married."

"Right. Awhh that's really great Chesney-"

"Ya. You'll get your invitation in the mail but I just wanted to call."

"Well I'll be there. I was just thinking of going back home for a trip actually."

"Brill Sophie. Talk to you soon yea?"

"Ya I'll ring you."

"Right later then."

"Bye."

Sophie hung up. She soaked in the information then her eyes shot open. She was going home.

_R/R If I can get five reviews by then, I'll update this on Wednesday AND Saturday next week! :p_


	4. Miss Hamilton

Uhmm ahaaha wow thanks for reviewing guys I was joking about the uploading twice thing lol but I guess since I didnt make that clear you guys have earned it ;) I find it hilarious because the 5th review came in a couple of hours before I was going to post and Im like "yayyy" ..."wait. oh gosh" :p

This chapter is dedicated to anonimicus mollymileysacha 3BS and AngelsGirl17 your reviews made me smile despite this rough week so muchas gracias!

3BS and AngelsGirl17 thanks to you both for replying. 3BS- can you pm me?

So here is part 1 of this week's update it is a flashback for starters and I was feeling enigmatic so as usual a piece of it is left hanging but it will be picked up on by saturday next week. So as to not keep you guys guessing any longer, [FFReview this is for you ;) ] I am going to to the 10 years later recap on Sian and another flashback chapter probably a transition chapter and THEN Sophie and Sian will come face to face and the chapters will be muuch muuch longer so bear with me; I'm setting the scene :)

* * *

_Sophie sat with her mate Carey at the table, waiting for Carey's boss. _

"_So you're sure you gave her the right time yea?"_

_Sick of Sophie irately asking the same question, she snapped, "Come off it Soph. She'll be here." Carey looked down at her shaking leg and realized that maybe she was the one brinkin' it and that she could be a bit more sensitive. _

"_Sorry. I mean I'm sure she's just runnin late. She fancies seeming important." She chuckled lightly and offered a smile. Sophie turned to face her, revealing her apprehension, and Carey reached for Sophie's hand under the table. _

_As if on cue, Leslie Hamilton, the fiction senior manager at __Publisher's Publishing_ (my best imagination at work here people :P ) _walked up to their table._ _To Sophie she seemed to be walking in slow motion, glittering, and…floating?_

_Merely 5 tables to the right of Sophie's was one Sian Powers, sadly complaining into her phone._

"_Nigeeellllllll," Sian moaned into the phone._

"_I'm sorry, I am mate but stop your whinging. I warned you I was on call."_

"_Yea, Yea it's all my fault." She answered sarcastically. "See you for tea Monday then?"_

"_Ummm..."_

"_Nigel."_

"_I'm only joking! I'll meet'cha on Monday. Put your meal on my tab eh?"_

"_You bet I will."_

_Nigel chuckled on his end and muttered some sort of goodbye before hanging up. Sian was left sitting alone in the huge establishment with only a glass of shandy to accompany her at the table._

_Leslie Hamilton sat down fashionably late as if she had arrived ten minutes early. She crossed her legs and outstretched her hand to Sophie. Sophie shook her hand firmly and gracefully but quickly placed it back onto Carey's, under the table, for support. _

"_It's nice to put a face to the words Miss Webster. You know who I am obviously. Let me start by saying I won't be staying for drinks –or dinner."_

_Sophie's heart sank. That couldn't have been a good sign. She had just popped in for a formal rejection, clearly._

"_You're lucky to have a friend like young Carey here, willing to put her occupation on the line for this book ,–you do know she did that, I assume, tell me she 'would quit if I didn't read this must-read'-you're also lucky she's quite valuable to me as a commissioning editor."_

_Sophie went numb in disbelief of what she was hearing. Carey gave her hand a light squeeze._

"_So. As it is I have two questions for you. Had you not known Carey, Why would I ever have picked up your book and picked it to publish?"_

_Sophie stumbled at first with ums and erhms but took a breather and caught herself. "Day after day I listen to the complications that life throws at us. Not just adults but teens as well. Not just gay clients but most, with just cruel lives –be it love lives or not. When I found myself writing this I tried to find a voice that belonged to anyone I had ever met. I tried to see it for what it was: lessons, love, and pride, adversity, vice, virtue, good, and… reality. The ending you don't always read in novels but also what you need to hear to get you past the actuality of life. I wanted to be the voice of millions for the next girl or boy who needs to hear from someone what I needed to hear. I don't believe I wrote something only valuable for people in my…situation. I think- I know these words __need __to be out there."_

_There was silence as Hamilton just sat calculating Sophie and as the latter gained her confidence in her words._

"…_And you know it too," Sophie added staring straight into the eyes of the woman who decided her lot._

_After ages the table's silence was broken as it seemed Miss Hamilton had summed Sophie up. "And I must ask… Who is the inspiration for the novel?" she almost seemed to have whispered, her eyes shifting between Carey and Sophie._

"_Oh no!" The stuttering and stammering was back._

"_I mean… my…my lightning struck years ago." Carey's embarrassed smile was wiped off her face as she gave Sophie one last squeeze to finish the last leg of this obstacle._

"_Right. Well the tortured ones always write the best don't they? Carey will keep you up to speed on the process as she will be taking the head of this project. Expect a few book tours and signings around the county or maybe even farther in the next few months. Lastly, it was a pleasure, as it rarely is in my line of work, reading your book Ms. Webster."_

_With that the fiction senior manager rose to her feet and added, "And as you know I'm a busy woman, so many places to be right now. Already late for three different things! See you soon Sophie." She extended her hand once again and this time Sophie took it firmly._

_When she was out of earshot Carey said, "I told you she fancies thinking she is important didn't I?"_

_Both women turned to each other, broke out in grins, squealed in excitement, and embraced across the table. _


	5. Sian

Part Two of this weeks update as promised

I put a little more research into Sian's work than I did for "Publishers publishing" for Sophie lol and for those of you Beatles fans who catch the pun in the title of Sian's record label, you're awesome :D Please bear with me in remembering this is a work of fiction and the structure and organization of the record label may not represent the industry precisely

Other than that-

* * *

_Previously…_

_...Sian and Sophie broke up, 8 years later Sophie gets a book deal on her novel __When Lightning Strikes__ thanks to her mate Carey, and 2 years later she's living in a flat on her own when she gets a ring from close friend, Chesney Battersby-Brown who wanted to personally invite her to his wedding in 2 weeks…_

(Sian)

Sian's mind was wandering in the middle of the meeting. It normally wasn't hard to stay focused on her boss Robert (also called Robby by mates or Robb-o by the entire floor). But today she was caught up in the labyrinth inside her own head.

During her break, her flatmate Freddie and she had gone back to their flat to pick up some of last nights left-overs. Sian had picked up the mail on the way up but somehow hadn't taken note of the fancy golden envelope even when she tossed the pile on to the usual unruly mess of a counter top.

Freddie, however, did notice it, mid-bite, and paused to open it up. Sian was in her room looking for her presentation flashdrive when he called her name.

"Siaaannn. You got mail."

"Yes. I know, babe. I'm the one that picked it all up remember," Sian replied sarcastically.

"Ha-ha." He said not laughing but still smiling anyway. "I mean you've got urgent mail here –like the type where you got to reply."

Sian found the drive, tucked it in her pocket and walked out to the kitchen/loft.

"What are you on about man?" She snatched it away from him and the return address alone made her go still. Weatherfield. Coronation Street to be exact.

Sian went to their tiny table and pulled out a chair for her to sit while she read.

On one end of the stick, Sian was ecstatic because the letter was actually and invitation that informed her of her old mate, -from before Uni, before her move, before...-well from a while ago- Chesney, was getting married to that girl he met before 6th form, Katy.

On the other end there was the instant migraine she got from the simple _thought_ of going back to that place and the resounding chest pain which felt like a freight train was colliding with her.

Sian thought of all the reasons she left and everything that took years to bottle up -save the one or two road bumps she hit along the way. No matter how long she ran, it always caught up with her, she thought.

Freddie Dover was always keen in sensing Sian's emotions. He would never admit too himself why and that was why Sian personally thought their friendship was so perfect.

He popped a squat next to her and asked, "Anything important in there?"

Sian swallowed all the doubt and did what she was best at: hide. "Yea. Got some peculiar grease stains on the edges, thanks."

Freddie couldn't help but be annoyed. Sian always did this every once in a while. It was as if she just closed off to everyone. His roommate was a vault, holding many valuable secrets, and when something could somehow get through the tight security there was an emergency shut down. Freddie longed to get locked in the vault just when the doors were closing one day, by some happy accident. The man doubted it though.

Sian guessed that she didn't fool him with her joke. He placed his hands on hers and she looked up. Freddie was a fit brunette with a boyish haircut and glowing emeralds for eyes. He had come to England from southern America to study abroad, met Sian and somewhere in between then and now, decided to stay. He was her best and most trusted mate but Sian had heard a lot of indifferent ideas about the south and was afraid she would lose her rock if she told Freddie the truth about why she couldn't actually be with him. Why she didn't think she could every fully be with anyone.

Sian got up and placed the invitation back down where she had dropped it.

Freddie didn't pester her, knowing it never got the result he wanted. The two just finished lunch and walked back to their building. They rode the elevator up to level 12: Contemporary Rock. They parted as he had to meet up with his mate Byron from Marketing and then head back to the recording studio while she had her meeting with her boss (the youngest exec producer at _**Pear Records**_), the 4 other record producers on her floor, and one or two of their assistants.

Sian took a sip of her water and tried to focus. The last thing she wanted was to think _her _name. Coincidentally, after blinking a few times and finally straightening up Robb-o said 'he wouldn't bother our busy schedules any longer' and everyone cracked up and began to vacate the room.

"Sian come with me to my office quickly would ya" Robb-o whispered.

The blonde did as such and sat down when they reached.

"Have I already hit that age where my employees eyes start glazing over when I talk? I mean I thought I had a few more years, you're making me feel as though I'm 51 not 31 girl." He offered this with a smile, obviously joking.

Sian blushed furiously. "No no no of course not. You know your meetings are the highlight of my week it's just…"

"Bad day?"

"You could say that yea."

"Well great that does wonders for my ego ya'know. Because I know I just made a dead smart presentation," he said winking

Sian genuinely laughed.

"So check, I have something for you that will brighten up this manky day of yours."

"Oh and what's that boss man?"

"A friend of a friend introduced me to this independent manager and he manages a band I thought you would be interested in. I gave them a listen and instantly thought of you so if you can sign these guys I'll give you free reign."

"Wow really? Are you sure I'm ready for-"

"Dead sure. So here's the thing since I'm not technically allowed to pitch any names let's just say you found him yea?" he punched some button on his desk and said, "Alright then. Send the lads in."

Sian had forgotten everything on her mind and was suddenly excited. Previously she had had to work on a team to produce a record and this would be her first solo job to prove her individual worth at the label. She stood up and smoothed her shirt and hair.

Somewhere someone far beyond Sian's reach with the power to make the blonde's life a work of satire in and of itself, placed the plump red cherry on top of her day as in walked a lanky business looking man and, behind him, Ryan Conner.

R/R please


	6. Rewind

Hey all how's life?

Well here's chapter 6 of_ When Lightning Strikes _for ya. Don't forget to review if only to tell me that it sucks so that I can clean up my act ;)

Were getting closer and closer to the fateful wedding which will be like the begining of Part two so to speak. I've already started it; don't know where it's going yet lol but you guys (and I) will find out soon enough yea?

*Dedicated to karla

Anywhooo

* * *

_**Previously…**_

_**…Sian and Sophie broke up, 8 years later Sophie gets a book deal on her novel When Lightning Strikes thanks to her mate Carey…**_

"_Nigeeellllllll," Sian moaned into the phone._

"_I'm sorry, I am mate but stop your whinging. I warned you I was on call."_

"_Yea, Yea it's all my fault." She answered sarcastically. "See you for tea Monday then?"_

"_Ummm..."_

"_Nigel."_

"_I'm only joking! I'll meet'cha on Monday. Put your meal on my tab eh?"_

"_You bet I will."_

_Nigel chuckled on his end and muttered some sort of goodbye before hanging up. Sian was left sitting alone in the huge establishment with only a glass of shandy to accompany her at the table._

_Merely 5 tables to the left of Sian's was one Sophie Webster, dining in a sort of business meeting air. _

_Sophie sat with her friend Carey waiting for Carey's boss. _

"_So you're sure you gave her the right time yea?"_

_Sick of Sophie irately asking the same question, she snapped, "Come off it Soph. She'll be here." Carey looked down at her shaking leg and realized that maybe she was the one brinkin' it and that she could be a bit more sensitive. _

"_Sorry. I mean I'm sure she's just runnin late. She fancies seeming important." She chuckled lightly and offered a smile. Sophie turned to face her, revealing her apprehension, and Carey reached for Sophie's hand under the table. _

_As if on cue, Leslie Hamilton, the fiction senior manager of __Publisher's Publishing_ _walked up to their table._ _To Sophie she seemed to be walking in slow motion, glittering, and…floating?_

_Sian's waitress had asked something along the lines of, "And any appetizers this evening?" but she had completely zoned her out. She looked up to her left to answer her but instead looked right past her and had to double take on the face she thought she saw. _

_It couldn't be Sophie. But the more Sian blinked the more she could see the girl's features resembled Sophie's. Sian looked down at her fork. The waitress seemed scared, like Sian was a nutter or something and just repeated the question, "Erhm, so that's a no to the starters then?" Sian looked up and said she'll take the soup to which the young girl replied, "Which soup..?"_

"_Didn't you mention a soup? The soup! Just get a soup and bring it 'round here will you." Sian said hurriedly trying to get some privacy._

_The girl scooted off obviously not forced to stay anywhere near this particular customer._

_Within a minute Sian confirmed that the woman sitting 5 tables away from her was Sophie Webster. In another 3 minutes she could also safely deduce 4 things: Sophie had __not__ let herself go, She had friends in very high places by the very fashionable looks of one of the women sitting at her table, She was happy, and, most importantly and devastatingly, she was with someone judging from the hand squeezing hers under the table. _

_Sian could only see the back of her head but she knew she was in fact a she. Sian gazed at Sophie and this brunette -plus their third party despite the dim lighting._

_Sian's soup still hadn't come by the time the 'third party' had gotten up and left Sophie and the brunette at the table. The brunette whispered something to Sophie and the two broke into smiles before Sophie took her up in a tight hug. Because, technically, there was no food for her to pay for, Sian fled. She felt all of her 8 year old emotions bubbling to the surface. Everything that took 2- almost 3- years to move past had suddenly felt brand new. She felt like she was suffocating in the building and needed to run, as she had all her life. _

_Outside she could breathe but it only fueled her over-active imagination. __Stupid__ thoughts, images, feelings that could only betray the cool surface she had built._

_She could go back. She could ask Sophie to get some coffee and catch up. Sophie would tell her little friend she'd see her later. They'd realize the mistake. Sophie would-_

_Sian leaned against a building for support and took a breath. She calmed herself but couldn't stop from thinking,_

_What if Sophie had seen Sian leave, what if she had gotten up and followed her outside, what if she had followed her to this very spot and when Sian looked up she'd see Sophie turning the corner looking for her just as she done the day of their first proper kiss when Sophie had found Sian waiting at the station-_

_But Sian wouldn't look up to find Sophie. Sian could wait for minutes or hours but Sophie wouldn't come around the corner because this time Soph wasn't with __Lee__ and this time they weren't 16 and Sophie Webster had forgotten all about Sian Powers._


	7. Time for an Update

Hey guys this is just an update sadly

I know from experience that when you're a reader you hate excuses but here's mine anyway:

brace yourselves because as unbelievable as it is I lost ALLL of my work not once but twice

I lost everything that I had for this story due to a computer glitch and by glitch I mean the everything on my computer=gone type of glitch

OK s-t happens so I took that in stride and kept on.

Yesterday night I had two solid scenes (part of which was the wedding) typed up which were pretty new because I just had the inspiration I guess and apparently I fell asleep at my _unplugged _labtop, which then died in the middle of late night/early morning and wouldntcha know, lucky me, I brought up and Word its seems Windows Recovery had taken the night off and would get back to me later... :|

soooo anywayyy here I am again at square one. Life lesson: when you start rubbing your eyes at 2 in the morning SAVE YOUR WORK

Never fear though this writer is not a quitter guys and the story WILL commence soon enough (Unless of course one of you know how to get an unsaved document that Recovery did not auto save?)


End file.
